Monsters We Are, or Monsters We Become
by Trace1
Summary: What would happen if a Justicar sent Ventrue Prince Julian Luna to assess the threat of the Slayer? *Takes place before season 4 BtVS.


Julian Luna glared at the Ventrue Justicar that sat calmly in front of him.   
  
  
  
"You want me to do *what*?" he asked, disbelievingly.   
  
  
"We want you to go to Sunnydale and assess the situation concerning the Slayer. Decide if she and her companions pose a significant threat to the Kindred as a whole, and the Masquerade," The Justicar repeated calmly.   
  
  
"And if I decide she *is* such a threat?" Julian inquired.   
  
  
"Her friends can be made to forget, but the Slayer must be...silenced," the Justicar said succinctly.   
  
  
Julian sighed. "Why must you send me? A decision of this magnitude requires time, and I cannot afford to leave my city unattended."   
  
  
The Justicar nodded. "I am aware of how seriously you take your position as Prince of San Fransisco,Julian. I'm sure you have people you can trust to maintain order in your absence. Perhaps your friend Daedalus, the Nosferatu?"   
  
  
Julian nodded. "It seems you have a plan for every contingency," he commented. " If I accept you proposition, I will want to take backup. My bodyguard, Cash, and my niece, Sasha."   
  
  
"You have no choice but to accept my proposition,Julian. The Inner Circle chose you. It is permissible to allow the Gangrel and the Brujah to accompany you, provided the Gangrel can leave his clan and the Brujah is given permission by her Primogen."   
  
  
"Cash can leave Lorraina in charge while he is gone, and Cameron poses no problem. Sasha is Brujah only *after* she is my niece," Julian said.   
  
  
The Justicar smiled. "I thought you would say as much,Julian. It is three hours until dawn. I expect you have time enough to make the necessary arrangements. You are to be in Sunnydale no later than midnight tomorrow," he said, standing.   
  
  
"Why has the Inner Circle chosen me?" Julian queried.   
  
  
"Because you keep the Traditions, and still have the touch of humanity. You were Archon's Enforcer, and did not fail to do what you must, but you only did what was right.You move through both worlds, and do not make waves. This is what we seek in a Judge."   
  
  
Julian closed his eyes briefly. "Fine. I'll go. If this Slayer is a danger, it will be taken care of."   
  
  
"Do not disappoint us, Julian."   
  
  
It was a thinly veiled threat, one which Julian had no desire to see to fruition.   
  
  
****  
  
The next night, Julian stepped off of the private jet registered to the Luna Foundation, Cash and Sasha close behind.   
  
  
It was barely ten o'clock. Two hours ahead of schedule.   
  
  
The luggage had already been sent ahead to the hotel, while a mansion on the edge of town was being prepared for their stay.   
  
  
"So,we're here to spy on the Slayer? Isn't that kind of suicidal?" Cash asked.   
  
  
Julian flashed him a quick smile. "Close, but not quite. As far as she will know, we are human. I doubt she walks about killing people on the chance that they are Kindred."   
  
  
"One of my boys came down here for a weekend and came back scared out of his mind. When I got him calmed down enough to talk, he said she played bait and she knew what he was the moment she laid eyes on him. And he wasn't in Frenzy, he was wearing his human face. She almost killed him, and he swore to me she didn't even work up a sweat kicking his ass from one side of town to the other," Cash said.   
  
  
Sasha raised an eyebrow. "Not to be rude, but what man is going to admit that a woman beat his ass? Of *course* he made her out to be Super Woman,Cash. He'd look like a weakling otherwise."   
  
  
Cash thought for a moment. "I hear what you're saying, but Micheal doesn't have a creative bone in his body. No way could he have come up with a story like that. And no one can fake being *that* afraid of someone. It came off of him in waves."   
  
  
Sasha, as a Brujah, didn't trust Gangrel as far as she could throw them, but Cash was different. She'd known him before she'd been forcibly Embraced by the Brujah. Rationally, she knew that she was supposed to have been Embraced by Cash, and been a Gangrel herself, or even Ventrue, if Uncle Julian had gotten to her in time.   
  
  
The problem was ignoring the deep-rooted hatred of the Gangrel that came with the Brujah blood that was in her veins.   
  
  
It was hard, but she managed fairly well. Mostly because she still loved Cash, despite their respective clans.   
  
  
"I still think it's male ego, but we'll see soon enough,"Sasha said, sliding her arm under Cash's leather jacket to wrap around his waist.   
  
  
His gun poked into her elbow and she upholstered it and reached her other hand around to stick the gun down the front of his pants, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked.   
  
  
"What do we know about this girl, Uncle Julian?" Sasha asked.   
  
  
"Not much. She is the Slayer, and she has allowed a group of Kine aquaintances to learn of Kindred," he answered.   
  
  
"No, I meant her name, where she lives, who she hangs out with. How are we supposed to Judge her if we can't *find* her?" Sasha clarified.   
  
  
"Her name is Elizabeth Summers, and she 'hangs out' at a club called the Bronze. Beyond that, we don't know anything," Julian said.   
  
  
"Great. Needle in a haystack," Cash groused.   
  
  
"Quite possibly," Julian agreed with a chuckle.   
  
  
****  
Outside of the Bronze, Buffy Summers was close to tears.   
  
  
"No. No way,Giles. Not again!" she argued.   
  
  
"You are the Slayer, you have a sacre-" Giles began.   
  
  
"No! Stuff the sacred duty speech. I resign, I quit, I'm fired! I don't care!" She shouted.   
  
  
Across the street, in the shadows, Julian, Cash and Sasha stood watching and listening.   
  
  
"Guess we found her," Sasha commented.   
  
  
Julian nodded, slightly upset. "Yes."   
  
  
They watched as a figure clad all in black approached the Slayer.   
  
  
"Calm down. Shouting won't help anything," he said.   
  
  
The Slayer spun to face him and shoved him hard enough that he took an involuntary step backward.   
  
  
"What do you know about it? You're gonna live forever!" The Slayer screamed it into his face.   
  
  
Julian blinked at that.   
  
  
"He's Kindred?" Sasha inquired, surprised.   
  
  
"It would seem so," Julian answered distractedly.   
  
  
The dark figure stood still as the Slayer hit him repeatedly, until she had no energy left and collapsed against him,crying.   
  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head.   
  
  
"I'm so scared,Angel. I don't wanna die," she sobbed in a broken whisper.   
  
  
"I know,baby. I know," Angel murmured,holding her close.   
  
  
The man, Giles, stared at Angel coldly.   
  
  
"Why are you back, Angel? Haven't you caused her enough pain?" he demanded.   
  
  
Angel held the Slayer tighter, a low growl rumbling from his chest.   
  
  
"I have every right to be here, Giles. I told her I would come when she needed me. I keep my word."   
  
  
"Pity. I'd hoped you'd stay away from our town for the rest of our natural lives," Giles said.   
  
  
Angel growled again. "You don't want to get on my bad side, Giles."   
  
  
"Stop it, both of you," The Slayer snapped. "Giles, quit baiting him. Angel, take me home."   
  
  
"Buffy, I do not think it wise to allow this creature back into your home," Giles said.   
  
  
"Giles, shut up. You have no say in who I do or do not invite into a house where *I* pay rent. Especially when the person in question is someone I sleep with on a regular basis," she said icily.   
  
  
"Buffy, how can you disregard the risks involved with breaking the curse again?" Giles nearly shouted.   
  
  
"The curse is gone, Giles. But that's not the reason you're upset. You're angry because of things that happened over a year ago, which Angel had no control over!" she retorted sharply.   
  
  
Giles looked at her as if she'd slapped him. "Perhaps you're right, and I'm unable to forgive him for that. I was nearly tortured to death, and I cannot just let that go."   
  
  
"Fine. You don't have to agree with me, Giles. I don't need your permission. You're my Watcher, not my father. You do your job, and let me do mine. Leave Angel out of it," she told him.   
  
  
"Fine, but if I were you, I'd sleep with a cross," Giles said emotionlessly.   
  
  
"This conversation is over, Giles. You want to talk Slayage, fine. Point, and I'll stake. Outside of that, I don't want to hear it," Buffy said, then turned to Angel.   
  
  
"Ready?"   
  
  
"More than," Angel said, taking her hand.   
  
  
As they walked away, Giles glared at their backs. "This is taking the phrase 'sleeping with the enemy' a bit too far."  
  
  
****  
"Slayer's knocking boots with a Kindred?" Sasha's voice was amused.   
  
  
Julian chuckled. "She certainly does not look as if she agrees with conformity."   
  
  
"She chewed that old guy up and spit him out," Sasha grinned.   
  
  
Julian sighed. Cash grinned.   
  
  
"Well, she *did* take the Kindred's side over the old guy's," Cash pointed out. "That's gotta be a point in her favor."   
  
  
"They're getting away. If we're going to follow them, we need to hurry," Sasha said.   
  
  
"Let's go," Julian said.   
****  
  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Angel asked.   
  
  
"About what?" Buffy blinked at him.   
  
  
"About what has you so upset."   
  
  
Buffy sighed. "My mom has cancer, Spike's driving me up the wall, Dawn is a walking death-wish, Giles won't shut up about the Slayer's sacred duty, and there's a prophecy that says I'm gonna die-again," she paused. "And Giles hates you because you're not human," she said. "I think that just about covers it."   
  
  
Angel shook his head. "Well, you can't complain that your life is dull."   
  
  
Buffy let out a little giggle. "You've got that right. God, most girls my age are worried about failing their midterms. I've got to worry about prophecies and apocalypses, on *top* of midterms. Fate hates me."   
  
  
Angel stopped walking and turned her to face him. He leaned down and kissed her lightly.   
  
  
Buffy melted into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. When they broke apart, she smiled. "How do you do that?"   
  
  
"Do what?" Angel asked innocently.   
  
  
"You kiss me and make me forget how much trouble I'm in," Buffy clarified.   
  
  
"Centuries of practice," He grinned.   
  
  
Buffy laughed. "Yeah. How many girls can say that their significant other has 247 years experience with dating?"   
  
  
"Not many. And even less who wouldn't be jealous of the ones that came before," Angel said.   
  
  
"Well,so far only *two* of your exes have tried to kill me. Why should I be jealous? *I'm* the one getting all the attention," Buffy joked.   
  
  
Angel raised an eyebrow at her. "You have a morbid sense of humor."   
  
  
Buffy jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and nipping him lightly on the neck. "And you love it."   
  
  
Angel laughed. "Every minute of it," he agreed.   
****  
"I like her," Sasha chirped, grinning at Julian and Cash. "She reminds me of...well, me."   
  
  
Cash laughed softly. "She does have that certain...spark," he admitted.   
  
  
Julian sighed. "This is going to be more difficult than I thought."   
  
  
Cash looked at him. "How so?"   
  
  
"If she's endangering the Masquerade and we have to kill her, do you think her companion will simply stand by while we do it?"   
  
  
Sasha frowned. "Damn. You're right. I hope we don't have to kill her...or him. He's cute in a sort of kicked puppy way."   
  
  
Cash groaned and rolled his eyes.   
  
  
Julian chuckled, then frowned. "We have what we need, now."   
  
  
Sasha looked confused, and Julian pointed at the little group of six Kindred heading straight toward the Slayer and Angel.   
****  
  
  
Buffy felt Angel tense at the same time she felt the presence of the vampires approaching.   
  
  
"Damn. Spoil my fun," she pouted, turning.   
  
  
The leader of the group growled at her. "Ready to die, Slayer?"   
  
  
Buffy faked a yawn and examined her nails. "Who writes your dialogue? What, you guys sit around all day copying old Dracula movies or something?" she quipped.   
  
  
Sasha giggled. "She has a point."   
  
  
Julian shot her a look.   
  
  
Cash grinned. "I'm with Sasha. It says 'B movie'."   
  
  
Their attention was drawn back to the Slayer at the sound of flesh smacking flesh.   
  
  
The leader had apparently tried to hit the Slayer, and she'd caught his fist in a vice-like grip.   
  
  
"Y'know, you'd think you guys would learn not to mess with me," she said conversationally, though the vampire was on his knees, trying to pry her fingers off of his hand.   
  
  
"You don't seem to get it. You leave me alone, and I'll leave you alone. Don't kill people or turn them in my town, and I won't come after you. Then again, I don't *have* to come after you, because you don't have the combined common sense of a slug, and you keep annoying me!" Buffy finished.   
  
  
Her sentence was punctuated by a sharp cracking sound as the bones of the vampire's hand snapped. He howled in agony, curling into a little ball when Buffy let go of his mangled hand.   
  
  
Another vampire moved up, growling at Angel. "You were the Scourge of Europe, Angelus. You and Darla were *legend*. Now, you're the Slayer's lap dog. You live above ground, like one of *them*. But you're not one of them, Angelus. You'll always be one of *us*," he said angrily.   
  
  
"I was Sabbat through my Sire, not by choice," Angel replied evenly. "Your recklessness is what attracts Hunters. I follow the Camarilla now."   
  
  
"You shame your Sire," the vampire hissed.   
  
  
"I killed my Sire for breaking the Masquerade,little boy. I shame no one," Angel said darkly, taking a step forward. "And I'm 240 years your elder, you had best hold your tongue, youngling, or I'll rip it out."   
  
  
The younger vampire glared at him. "This is our town, Angelus. You may have beaten Cyrus out and taken over L.A, but you have no power here."   
  
  
Julian started in surprise. "He ousted Cyrus?"   
  
  
"Whoa.He must be good," Cash commented.   
  
  
Angel raised an eyebrow. "I don't want Sunnydale. But this is the Slayer's town, not yours."   
  
  
The vampire laughed. "She's a human girl, Angelus. One girl against all of us wouldn't last ten seconds," he said. "And you delude yourself. You're of Sabbat blood. You don't *choose* to switch bloodlines."   
  
  
Angel's eyes flashed golden. "What's your name, childe?"   
  
  
The vampire smirked. "Trent."   
  
  
Angel's hand snapped out, impaling the vampire on the stake he'd slid from the sleeve of his duster. "I'll give your Sire my condolences."   
  
  
The remaining vampires fled, helping their leader, who was favoring his hand.   
  
  
Buffy kissed Angel,hard. "I love it when you play bad cop. What was all of that Sabbat and Masquerade stuff?"   
  
  
Angel's look darkened. "It's safer if you don't know."   
  
  
"Hello, Slayer here, five years running?" Buffy reminded him.   
  
  
Angel sighed. "You don't understand,Buffy. If I tell you, they'll kill us both. It's our Law."   
  
  
"They could try," Buffy argued.   
  
  
Angel put his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her. "There would be no trying,Buffy. They don't miss. Imagine the Order of Teraka, the Master, and Drusilla rolled up into one, and you'd still be short of how good these guys are."   
  
  
Buffy frowned. "They'd kill me because I know too much?"   
  
  
Angel nodded. "They'd kill us both. You have to worry about human law finding out who and what you are. We have our own set of Laws. There are rarely second chances, and mine was used the night I was made."   
  
  
"Because Darla was your Sire, and she's part of something other vampires don't like?" Buffy asked.   
  
  
Angel winced. "You're too smart for your own good, Buffy. Yes, Darla was part of the Sabbat. Beyond that, I can't tell you. Please don't push this, Buffy."   
  
  
Buffy smiled. "Okay. But only because it's you. One more thing...he said you're Sabbat, so does that mean Spike and Drusilla are too? Because you're their Sire?"   
  
  
Angel nodded. "Yes. But they chose to stay in it, and I didn't."   
  
  
"What about the curse?"   
  
  
"Being Sabbat is like being a rabid animal. Your inhibitions are gone. It's almost like being permanently drunk, but more." Angel sighed. "I had mine forcibly returned. The loophole was just a fluke."   
  
  
"So when we broke the curse, why didn't you just go back to your buddies in Europe? Why try to kill me?" Buffy asked.   
  
  
"You made me feel human, alive. It's considered the worst kind of sin to associate with humans beyond killing them in the Sabbat," Angel told her, averting his eyes.   
  
  
"Well, at least it wasn't personal, "Buffy joked.   
  
  
Angel raised an eyebrow at her.   
  
  
"What? I've seen you at your worst, and I'm still alive and kicking ass. Not much else you could do to scare me off," Buffy said.   
  
  
"Speaking of kicking ass," Angel said lightly. "I never did repay you for skewering me with a sword."   
  
  
"You shouldn't've tortured Giles," she shot back teasingly.   
  
  
"True," Angel admitted. "Spike talked me out of the chainsaw."   
  
  
"Giles would've died and not told you anything, "Buffy pointed out.   
  
  
"Yeah, that was Spike's argument,too. That, and he didn't want to spend an month getting Giles out of the carpet," Angel said.   
  
  
"Ew. Mental picture. That was truly gross, Angel," Buffy made a face. "Way to make me lose my appetite."   
  
  
"I would've done it, if Spike hadn't stopped me,"Angel said. "I'm not human, Buffy. I can't be."   
  
  
"I know that. Every time you come into the room with me, alarm bells go off in my head. I never forget what you are, what you're capable of. But I love you, so I'll live with it, " Buffy told him.   
  
  
Angel smiled. "I love you too," he said softly. "We're both crazy, trying to make this work. It's going to get us killed, eventually."   
  
  
"But what a way to go," Buffy grinned.   
  
  
"Oh,yeah," Angel grinned back.   
  
  
They started walking toward Buffy's house, leaving Julian, Cash and Sasha slightly surprised.   
  
  
Buffy's voice echoed back to them. "What's the Camarilla?"   
  
  
"Drop it, Buffy."   
  
  
At that, they hurried to catch up.   
****  
  
  
"I feel like I'm some kind of Peeping Tom, following them around like this," Cash groused.   
  
  
Julian nodded. "As do I. But it is easier to find the truth when they do not know you are searching for it."   
  
  
He glanced into the living room window as Buffy bounded down the stairs in her robe and hugged Angel from behind, swatting him lightly.   
  
  
"You used up all the hot water, "she pouted.   
  
  
Angel laughed. "Sorry. I didn't realize or I'd have come back up and kept you warm."   
  
  
"Mmmm...sex fiend,"she giggled.   
  
  
"Only with you," Angel shot back, turning to face her and leaning down for a kiss.   
  
  
When they broke apart, Buffy grinned at him. "You're lucky you recuperate fast or I'd probably break you, "she teased.   
  
  
Angel chuckled. "Probably," he agreed, kissing down to her neck.   
  
  
Buffy tilted her head to the side, giving him better access, tangling her fingers in his hair.   
  
  
He planted a light kiss over her jugular, then sank fangs in deep.   
  
  
Buffy melted against him, a low moan dragging from her throat at the sensations.   
  
  
Angel slid both arms around her, supporting her weight as he drank.   
  
  
He took enough to slake his Thirst, then pulled away, giving the puncture wounds a gentle lick to close them.   
  
  
Buffy raised her head to kiss him, tasting her own blood on his lips.   
  
  
"Are you alright?" Angel asked softly.   
  
  
"Never better. I still wanna know about the whole Camarilla thing, though," she said coyly.   
  
  
Angel sighed. "Buffy, I *can't* tell you. If anyone found out, they'd either kill you or make you one of us. I won't gamble with your life like that."   
  
  
"You big party poop," Buffy pouted.   
  
  
Angel shrugged. "I'd tell you if I could. But I can't. I have my city to worry about too. If I'm killed for breaking the Law, the Sabbat might take control again."   
  
  
"What's the difference between the Sabbat and the ones you're with now?"   
  
  
"I can't give you specifics, but lets just say that they're the bad guys. The Sabbat are what the Slayer was meant to hunt."   
  
  
Buffy thought for a moment. "That vamp you made me let go a while ago wasn't Sabbat, was he?"   
  
  
"No, he wasn't," Angel said.   
  
  
"That's why you wouldn't let me kill him."   
  
  
"Yes," he admitted.   
  
  
"Even though I caught him munching on my algebra teacher," Buffy continued.   
  
  
"She lived. The group I belong to now doesn't advocate killing,Buffy. Think about the body count otherwise. How long until people figured it out and hunted us down like animals?" Angel said.   
  
  
"So, you're the good guys?" Buffy questioned.   
  
  
"I wouldn't go that far. Suffice it to say that we have more use for people alive than dead," Angel told her. "If we have to, we'll kill you as fast as the Sabbat, if not faster."   
  
  
"Oh," Buffy was slightly stunned.   
  
  
Angel sighed. "I've already told you too much."   
  
  
Buffy kissed him. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Not Willow, not Giles...No one. You're safe."   
  
  
"How do you know you won't slip?" Angel asked.   
  
  
"I trusted you with who and what I am,Angel. You've never betrayed me. I can't do less when it's your life on the line," she told him sagely.   
  
  
Angel smiled. "Thank you," he paused. "If it comes down to it, would you rather die, or be one of us?" he asked softly.   
  
  
"I...don't know,Angel. I really don't. If it meant leaving you, I don't think I could make the choice to die. I wouldn't let you face them alone," she answered just as softly.   
  
  
Angel found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down a name and phone number. He handed it to her.   
  
  
"If anything happens to me, if I just disappear or something, call this number and tell her who you are. I trust her, and she'll be able to help you. She'll have to get permission to come here, but you can trust her," he said.   
  
  
Buffy read the name out loud. "Caitlyn Byrne, City Editor, San Francisco Times."   
  
  
"She's human, but she's with one of us. I can't give you his name, but if anyone would be able to get you through alive, or at least one of us, it would be him. If I'm not here to protect you, Caitlyn can get a message to him and come and get you," Angel said.   
  
  
"You don't trust just anyone, Angel. If you think they're trustworthy, I believe you," Buffy said.   
****  
  
  
Cash was surprised. "He knows Caitlyn?"   
  
  
Julian looked shocked. "Apparently. And it looks as if she told him about me."   
  
  
"If he's the new Prince of L.A, he would've needed to know," Sasha pointed out.   
  
  
"I think we need to meet them face to face, "Julian said somberly.   
  
  
"You've decided about her, haven't you?" Sasha asked fearfully.   
  
  
"Yes. She knows too much, and is associating with a Sabbat. We have no choice, despite where his loyalties lie now," Julian said regretfully.   
  
  
"Uncle Julian, please don't kill her," Sasha begged.   
  
  
"I'll try not to, if I can get around it. If she'll consent to being Embraced, she will not be killed outright," Julian said. He pulled out a cell phone and hit a number for speed dial.   
  
  
Inside, Angel frowned and reached for his cell phone. "Hello?"   
  
  
"Good evening,Angelus. I'm afraid I've got rather pressing business we must discuss. Could you meet me somewhere?" Julian asked.   
  
  
"Who is this?" Angel asked.   
  
  
"Julian Luna, Prince of San Francisco."   
  
  
"Ah, just a second," he said, then turned to Buffy. "Make us some coffee?"   
  
  
Buffy frowned, but went into the kitchen, muttering about vampire politics.   
  
  
"There's no Elysium in Sunnydale. This is Sabbat territory," Angel said quietly.   
  
  
"I'm aware of that. Perhaps your haven? Even the Sabbat are slow to attack in another Kindred's personal Domain," Julian offered.   
  
  
"Alright. Give me an hour. I've got a human with me. I'll need to get her to stay put," Angel told him.   
  
  
"No need. Bring the Slayer with you. This concerns her directly," Julian said.   
  
  
Through the window, he watched Angel pale further.   
  
  
"I...alright. I'll bring her," he said softly, then gave directions to his old apartment.   
  
  
They hung up, and Julian watched Angel break the news to Buffy.   
****  
  
  
"I don't care *who* this guy is, I can take him," Buffy said, picking up a stake.   
  
  
Angel took it from her. "No,Buffy, you can't. He's not Sabbat."   
  
  
"They'll kill you!" Buffy argued.   
  
  
"I broke the Masquerade,Buffy. I have to answer for it. I'm sorry I dragged you into it," he said.   
  
  
"You *didn't* drag me into it! I've been the Slayer since I was *15*,Angel. I met you a year after I was Called and Merrick died," Buffy insisted.   
  
  
"That doesn't matter. You should never have found out what I was. And I've told you things tonight that put all of us at risk," Angel told her. "If I can protect you, I will. But if I can't, then you run like hell and don't look back."   
  
  
"What about you?" Buffy asked in a small voice.   
  
  
"Forget you ever met me. Forget I ever told you anything," Angel said.   
  
  
"No!"   
  
  
"You'll have to," Angel told her solemnly.   
****  
Julian, Cash and Sasha were waiting outside of Angel's apartment building in the shadows when Buffy and Angel came into view.   
  
  
They stopped near the front door, Buffy clutching Angel's hand tightly.   
  
  
"Buffy, you're hurting my hand," Angel chided gently.   
  
  
"Sorry.I...Angel,I'm scared," she said brokenly.   
  
  
"Calm down. I'll protect you," Angel assured her.   
  
  
"No,you won't. Angel, the prophecy is coming true," she argued.   
  
  
"What do you mean?" Angel was alarmed.   
  
  
"It said something about the moon harvesting the Chosen One. This guy we're meeting, you said his last name is Luna?"   
  
  
Angel nodded, frowning.   
  
  
"I didn't sleep through *all* of my classes,Angel. Luna is Spanish for 'moon'," Buffy told him.   
  
  
Realization dawned. "Buffy, go to the bus station and get to L.A. Find Cordelia. She can hide you."   
  
  
"I'm not leaving you, Angel. I just...promise me you'll be there, when it happens. I don't want to die alone," Buffy said quaveringly.   
  
  
Angel kissed her like it would be the last time, which it very well might be. "I won't leave you. I'll never leave you."   
  
  
He held her tightly for a moment, then took her hand.   
  
  
They went inside the apartment building, looking determined...and scared.   
****  
"You're in a prophecy?" Sasha squealed.   
  
  
Julian blinked. "I'd say no, but it makes sense now. They could've sent anyone, but they chose me."   
  
  
"This is seriously weird," Cash said, opening the door.   
  
  
Julian walked inside. "I couldn't agree more."   
  
  
Sasha brought up the rear, locking the door behind them.   
****  
  
  
Julian walked upstairs to Angel's apartment and entered, Cash and Sasha at his back.   
  
  
Angel and Buffy were sitting on the couch, hand in hand. Angel looked equal parts angry and scared.   
  
  
Buffy looked up at Julian's entrance, her hazel eyes haunted and resigned.   
  
  
Angel squeezed her hand reassuringly, his other arm around her shoulders in a protective gesture.   
  
  
"Have a seat. Excuse the mess, I haven't been here in years," Angel said politely, though all three of the visiting Kindred could see the pain and frustration in his eyes.   
  
  
He'd turned his back on the Sabbat, and was ultimately going to be punished for it.   
  
  
Julian sat across from Angel, with Cash standing at his right and Sasha to his left.   
  
  
"I suppose introductions are in order," Julian began. "My niece, Sasha, clan Brujah," he gestured to her. "My Enforcer, Cash, Primogen of clan Gangrel."   
  
  
Cash nodded to them.   
  
  
"I am Julian Luna, clan Ventrue and Prince of the City of San Francisco."   
  
  
Angel forced a smile. "Angelus O'Cullough, clan LaSombra and Prince of the City of Los Angeles."   
  
  
Angel nudged Buffy and she jumped slightly.   
  
  
"Elizabeth Summers. I'm the Slayer," she said meekly.   
  
  
"Do you know why we are here,child?" Julian asked gently.   
  
  
Buffy nodded, one tear trekking down her cheek.   
  
  
"Please, don't kill him. I understand that I'm a threat. If you have to kill me, I won't fight you. But let him go," Buffy said in a rush.   
  
  
Angel started to say something, but Buffy put a hand over his mouth."Don't."   
  
  
Sasha and Cash had a hard time keeping straight faces at Angel's astonished expression.   
  
  
Buffy removed her hand from his mouth. "I watched you die twice, Angel. I can't do it again. I won't."   
  
  
"Pardon? You said he's died twice?" Julian was slightly confused.   
  
  
"He...I sent him to Hell," Buffy said softly.   
  
  
"You didn't have a choice-" Angel began.   
  
  
Buffy smacked her hand over his mouth again. "Shush."   
  
  
Angel blinked at her, shocked once again.   
  
  
"Please continue, Miss Summers," Julian prodded.   
  
  
"The second time was...He'd been poisoned. It was developed specifically for your kind. The only cure was the blood of a Slayer," she paused for a moment, her hand automatically going to the scar on her neck.   
  
  
"You let him feed from you?" Sasha questioned.   
  
  
They'd all seen it earlier, but it sounded as if this was a long time ago.   
  
  
" 'Let' isn't really the word I'd use," Buffy said softly. "I forced him to do it."   
  
  
"How?" Julian asked, curious.   
  
  
"I hit him until his survival instinct kicked in and he attacked me," Buffy admitted.   
  
  
Cash grinned. "Damn,girl."   
  
  
"He could've killed you. Why would you risk your life to save him, knowing what he is?" Julian inquired.   
  
  
"I couldn't watch my lover die," Buffy answered. "Not if I could save him. And I've known for a long time that I wouldn't make it to 21. If I had to go, I'd rather die in his arms than someone who killed me to put a notch on their personal totem."   
  
  
Julian sighed. "I wish that we had met under other circumstances, Miss Summers. I really do. But the fact remains that Angelus endangered the Masquerade. I cannot let that go unpunished, no matter how I agree with or respect you both."   
  
  
Buffy nodded, swallowing thickly. "I understand."   
  
  
"There may be a way to resolve this without killing you," Julian said gently. "I could allow Angelus to Embrace you."   
  
  
Angel stood. "No. I won't drag her into the Sabbat."   
  
  
Buffy looked confused. "What's going on?"   
  
  
Angel shook his head." He wants me to turn you. I can't do it, Buffy. I won't. You've hunted the Sabbat for years. I won't let you become the very thing you've fought so hard against."   
  
  
"You would let someone else Embrace her?" Julian asked, taken aback once again.   
  
  
"I don't like it, but yes. I don't want her hunted down like a dog. I don't want her to turn into some mindless, destructive animal," Angel answered.   
  
  
"Three clans are represented here tonight. Ventrue, Gangrel, and Brujah," Julian began.   
  
  
Angel held a hand up. "I've spoken to Caitlyn, once when I drove through Frisco," he said. "She said that you're strict, but not cruel. She told me to call her and she'd get a message to you if something like this happened. If she trusts you enough to suggest it, so do I."   
  
  
"You don't think she'd be better suited as a Toreador?" Julian questioned.   
  
  
"Buffy and art of any kind are non-mixing things," Angel said.   
  
  
Buffy shot him a perturbed look.   
  
  
Sasha snickered. Cash grinned.   
  
  
Julian raised an eyebrow, but nodded, looking at Buffy. "I cannot do it without your permission," he said.   
  
  
Buffy looked at Angel, confusion plain.   
  
  
"Sabbat are different,Buffy. They don't care if you're willing or not. Camarilla never take someone against their will," he explained.   
  
  
"Never?" Buffy echoed.   
  
  
Julian's eyes darkened. "It happens occasionally, but is not tolerated. The Sire, in most cases, is killed."   
  
  
"Oh."   
  
  
"To Embrace someone against their will is viewed as the worst kind of rape among our kind," Julian said. "And it is against our Law."   
  
  
Buffy nodded her understanding. "I...I'll do it," she said. "But, my mother and Giles...I can't just disappear."   
  
  
Julian smiled. "I understand. You don't have to sever all ties to them. After a time, you will learn control and you could come back. You could lead your life here, if you were careful."   
  
  
Buffy shook her head. "They've seen too much. They'd know I was different. I've made sure they know what to look for. It's kept them alive."   
  
  
"You want to fake your death, then?" Julian asked.   
  
  
"I don't have much choice. I was afraid that someone would turn me and I'd kill them, so I taught them how to tell the difference," Buffy said.   
  
  
"Alright. Do what you must to tie up loose ends, and meet me here tomorrow at midnight," Julian said,standing.   
  
  
"Okay," Buffy said. "I...can Angel come with me?"   
  
  
Julian nodded. "Yes."   
  
  
Buffy swallowed thickly. "Thank you."   
  
  
"Until tomorrow then," Julian said.   
  
  
He, Cash and Sasha left Angel and Buffy alone with an hour until sunrise.   
****  
Buffy spent the day in the magick shop with Giles and her friends.   
  
  
She told them there was a new Master in town, and that he was the moon from the prophecy.  
  
  
She also told them that she'd agreed to fight him that night.  
  
  
"You'll need backup," Xander said, striking a macho pose and earning a sharp elbow in the ribs from Anya.  
  
  
"If you die, I won't get to have any more orgasms," Anya said, with her usual lack of tact.  
  
  
Xander promptly hunched down as far as he could in his chair, his face red. "Anya, sweetie, what have I said about talking about that?"  
  
  
Anya looked innocent. "What?"  
  
  
Buffy grinned,then sobered. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm going alone. I can't fight him and worry about you all at the same time."  
  
  
"But, you might die," Willow chirped worriedly.  
  
  
"If I die, I die. Another Slayer will be called," Buffy said calmly.  
  
  
"You're talking suicide, Buffster!" Xander screeched.  
  
  
"Xander, stop," Buffy said. "We all know I'm living on borrowed time. I'm the oldest Slayer in history. If my number is up, it's up," she told them.  
  
  
"What did Angel say about this insane plan of yours?" Giles asked brusquely.  
  
  
"I had Cordy call him back to L.A. for an imaginary emergency," Buffy lied smoothly.  
  
  
Willow gasped. "You lied to Angel? You've *never* lied to Angel!"  
  
  
"I know," Buffy said softly. /Still haven't./ she thought.  
  
  
"We cannot talk you out of this, can we?" Giles asked, a resigned note to his voice.  
  
  
"No, you can't. But I intend to party down before I meet this guy. You in?" Buffy asked.  
  
  
Xander, Willow and Anya agreed. Giles abstained, informing them that his ears could not take 'that dreadful racket that teenagers call music'.  
  
  
As the sun set, Buffy and the others hit the Bronze, determined to have fun.  
  
  
Julian and Sasha followed them.  
  
  
Buffy hit the dance floor almost immediately, writhing to the music as if she were an exotic snake led by a charmer's tune.  
  
  
"She's so young," Sasha said quietly. She and Julian watched the Slayer from the second floor.  
  
  
"Yes. Young, but no longer naive. She has seen too much and survived to fight another night," Julian agreed. "Her childhood was taken from her far too soon."  
  
  
The song ended and Buffy began laughing as 'Bloodletting', by Concrete Blonde came on.  
  
  
Julian listened to the words and grinned at Sasha.   
  
  
"No wonder she's laughing. This song is hilarious," Sasha snickered.  
  
  
They looked back to the dance floor to see Buffy dancing with a vampire.   
  
  
She pretended not to notice the hungry look in his eyes as he led her toward the door that lead to the alley.  
  
  
"Should we stop her?" Sasha asked.  
  
  
Julian shook his head. "No. He's Sabbat. Let her do her job."  
  
  
"Really? He's cute," Sasha said.  
  
  
"Sasha!"  
  
  
"What? He is. Not like I'm going to date him, Uncle Julian. I have enough problems just dating Cash without Cameron pitching a fit," she said.  
  
  
"Shall we go watch her work?" Julian asked.  
  
  
"Hell yeah!"  
- - - - - - -  
  
  
When Julian and Sasha reached the alley, the fight was in full swing.  
  
  
Buffy and the Sabbat vampire moved in a blur of kicks and punches, almost too fast to be seen, even with Kindred eyesight.  
  
  
"Damn, she's fast!" Sasha gaped at Buffy dodged a knife that the vampire had pulled on her.  
  
  
"Oh, come on! My dead granny's faster than you. Put a little effort into it. I need the exercise," Buffy quipped.  
  
  
The vampire snarled and lunged for her.   
  
  
Buffy flipped over his head, landing easily on her feet. "Missed me!" she chirped, eyes sparkling.  
  
  
The vampire grabbed a trash can lid and sent it flying at Buffy's head like a Frisbee.  
  
  
Buffy didn't miss a beat as she caught it and sent it straight back at the vampire.  
  
  
He had half a second to look surprised before he exploded into a cloud of ash.  
  
  
"Another one bites the dust," Buffy sing-songed as she headed back into the Bronze.  
  
  
Julian and Sasha exchanged a look.  
  
  
"Not to imply that Cash isn't good, but she'd be a great Enforcer," Sasha said. "She's smart like Ventrue, beautiful like Toreador, fights like Brujah, and is wild like a Gangrel. She could go really far."  
  
  
Julian smiled. "I agree completely, Sasha. I could use another Enforcer. It would make Cash's job much easier. I'm sure he'd teach her well. And learn a few things himself."  
  
  
They went back inside in time to watch Buffy hug her friends goodbye.  
  
  
"Be careful,Buffy," Willow said tearily.  
  
  
"You know me,Will. I'm like the Energizer Bunny, I just keep going and going," Buffy quipped.  
  
  
Willow laughed. "I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
  
Buffy nodded and took her leave, pausing outside to take a deep breath and steel her nerves.   
  
  
Then she headed toward Angel's old apartment.  
****  
Since she'd left the Bronze nearly two hours early, she and Angel had time to talk, though their conversation consisted of gentle caresses and soft gasps and moans rather than words.  
  
  
Afterwards, when Buffy lay with her head pillowed on his chest, Angel explained what Julian would have to do to Embrace her.  
  
  
"It hurts less if you're...otherwise occupied when someone drains you," Angel said.  
  
  
"You want me to have *sex* with him?" Buffy gaped.  
  
  
"It's not a matter of want,Buffy. It'd be easier for you, and you'd have to sleep with him sooner or later anyway," Angel told her.  
  
  
"Why?" Buffy demanded.  
  
  
"It establishes a stronger bond between Sire and Childe. In most cases, it also keep someone else from accusing the Sire of not asserting dominance over their progeny," he said patiently.  
  
  
"I've known him for *one* night,Angel. I like him, but not *that* much!"  
  
  
Angel kissed her. "You'll understand when you've been with Kindred for a week or so."  
  
  
"Anything else I should know?" Buffy asked.  
  
  
"*Never*, under any circumstances, disagree with Julian in public. At Conclave, keep quiet unless he asks you a direct question, or asks for opinions. You can argue a point in private, but don't undermine his authority around anyone else. He's your Sire, and Prince of the City. Show respect, or it can get you killed. Permanently," Angel briefed her.   
  
  
"Yikes," Buffy breathed.  
- - - - - - -  
  
  
When Julian arrived, Angel and Buffy were both fully dressed and sitting in front of the TV, though it wasn't on.  
  
  
Buffy was curled in Angel's lap, her head on his shoulder, asleep.  
  
  
Angel was dozing himself, arms wrapped around Buffy's lithe body, shielding her even in sleep.  
  
  
Julian had to smile at the rather idyllic image they made.  
  
  
He tapped Angel on the shoulder gently to wake him.  
  
  
Angel's eyes fluttered open, full of raw pain when he saw Julian.  
  
  
"It's time,Angelus," he said softly.  
  
  
Angel nodded. "Try not to hurt her," he said, equally softly. "I'd rather she enjoyed it."  
  
  
Julian's eyebrows rose, but he nodded. "I will see that she suffers as little as possible."  
  
  
Angel stood, cradling Buffy in his arms.  
  
  
He carried her to his bed and laid her down gently, brushing a stray lock of golden hair away from her closed eyes. "If you can do it without waking her at all..." he trailed off.  
  
  
Julian nodded again. "I will try," he said. "For now, you must leave us, Angelus. I will call you when she needs you. But there is nothing you can do now but wait."  
  
  
Angel leaned down and kissed Buffy lightly, then left the bedroom, closing the door behind himself.  
  
  
For a while, there was silence, then a soft, feminine moan somewhere between ecstasy and agony reached his ears.  
  
  
Buffy's heartbeat was loud and fast, but slowly tapered off, until it stopped altogether with a soft whimper from the Slayer.  
  
  
Angel rested his head in his hands and cried silently.If he had left Buffy alone, she might not've had to be Embraced.   
  
  
He very well may have cost her her human life.  
****  
Angel looked up when Julian exited the bedroom, shirtless, his neck bloodied.   
  
  
"She'll wake before dawn. You can sit with her until she wakes and I need to feed her again," Julian said.   
  
  
Angel nodded and stood. "Did she...were there any problems?"   
  
  
Julian shook his head. "No. It took a bit more effort to drain her, but aside from that, nothing."   
  
  
"She's always been a fighter," Angel said softly.   
  
  
Julian smiled. "Relax, Angelus. She'll be safe at my home. And my niece likes her already, so she has at least one ally."   
  
  
Angel forced a smile. "If they don't kill each other first."   
  
  
"I think they will be more concerned with double-teaming me than fighting amongst themselves," Julian said ruefully.   
  
  
Angel chuckled lightly. "You're in trouble."   
  
  
"It's to be expected," Julian said. "May I use your shower?"   
  
  
"Help yourself. I don't know how clean it is. I haven't been here since Buffy was 17," Angel told him warningly.   
  
  
"How old is she now?" Julian asked. If he thought about it, he was fairly certain he knew, from hearing their conversations earlier, but he was slightly exhausted. Holding the Slayer down hadn't been easy when her survival instincts had kicked in.   
  
  
"She just turned 20 yesterday," Angel said.   
  
  
"Not a very happy birthday," Julian commented.   
  
  
Angel shrugged. "Not any worse than the ones before it. Her eighteenth birthday, she was drugged and faced a *very* unhappy Malkavian as part of some traditional Slayer test. Her nineteenth, her father was killed by the Sabbat, and left in pieces for her to find," he said. "Let's not even talk about Homecoming, Prom, or Graduation."   
  
  
Julian arched an eyebrow. "Not much of a childhood."   
  
  
Angel smiled a little. "Most Slayers don't survive their childhood. Buffy's the oldest in history."   
  
  
"Remind me to spoil her rotten to make up for lost time," Julian said, walking to the bathroom to shower.   
  
  
When the water came on, Angel went into his bedroom and stared at Buffy's pale form.   
  
  
Julian had dressed her in a long button-down shirt of Angel's and turned her onto her side.   
  
  
The sheet was pulled up to her waist, and if Angel didn't know better, he'd have said she was simply asleep, instead of dead.   
  
  
It seemed that she got more pale by the second as Angel sat on the edge of the bed.   
  
  
A soft whimper escaped her and Angel carefully drew her into his arms, rocking her gently.   
  
  
It had been a long time, but Angel still hadn't forgotten how painful the change was.   
  
  
No matter the battle, Buffy had acted as if injuries didn't faze her in the slightest, despite how badly she was hurt.   
  
  
He'd seen her right with broken bones and not flinch.   
  
  
She curled against his chest and whimpered again. He tightened his hold on her slightly. "It's okay, I've got you," he murmured softly.   
  
  
Her eyes opened, glassy and unfocused and she moaned.   
  
  
Angel knew what would come next and held her tightly as her body arched upward.   
  
  
Her eyes flashed golden and she screamed at the fiery pain of the last vestiges of humanity being driven from her by the Kindred blood she had consumed.   
  
  
Angel patted her back soothingly as she became fully conscious of her surroundings and clung to him, crying.   
  
  
Julian appeared in the doorway, water beading on his chest and dripping from his hair. He'd put his pants back on, miraculously free of blood. Buffy'd made a mess of his neck earlier.   
  
  
"She's awake," Angel said.   
  
  
"I thought as much. She's got quite a set of lungs," Julian smiled.   
  
  
Angel chuckled. "Yeah, I know. My ears are ringing."   
  
  
Julian sat on the bed on Angel's left and brushed Buffy's hair away from her face.   
  
  
She peered at Julian through golden-hued eyes. "Hungry," she whispered.   
  
  
Julian nodded and Angel let go of her.   
  
  
Buffy moved into Julian's lap, staring at him questioningly. He flashed her an encouraging smile and took her hand gently, pressing her fingers against the pulse-point on his neck.   
  
  
Buffy stared at Julian's neck for a moment, then looked at his face.   
  
  
He nodded and drew her forward until she could reach his neck easily.   
  
  
She leaned forward slightly, bracing herself with one hand on his chest, and laid her lips against the skin over the big vein.   
  
  
Julian was relaxed and waiting, an arm loosely around her waist.   
  
  
Buffy's teeth scraped over Julian's skin, sending an anticipatory shudder through him.   
  
  
A moment later, sharp fangs sliced into his flesh and Buffy's mouth locked over the wound.   
- - - - - - -   
  
  
Buffy had gone back to sleep when her hunger was sated, draped over both Julian and Angel's laps. Her head was pillowed on Angel's legs, the rest of her curled in Julian's lap, like an overgrown kitten.   
  
  
A soft knock on the doorjamb caught their attention and they looked up to see Cash standing there.   
  
  
He gave them both a cocky grin. "Sleeping like a baby, I see."   
  
  
Julian and Angel transferred Buffy to the bed, then followed Cash into the living room.   
  
  
Angel stopped cold, a growl spilling from his throat.   
  
  
Spike turned away from Sasha, who looked like she was ready to kill him, and grinned at Angel.   
  
  
" 'Allo,Peaches. Miss me?"   
****  
Sasha crossed the room to stand beside Cash,glaring at Spike.   
  
  
Julian raised an eyebrow. "One of your Childer, I presume?" he asked Angel.   
  
  
"Regrettably,yes," Angel answered.   
  
  
Spike put a hand to his chest in mock offense. "Oh,I'm wounded, Peaches."   
  
  
"What do you want,Spike?" Angel growled.   
  
  
Spike sighed. "Joyce sent me to check on Buffy. Everyone thinks she's dead. Giles is practically catatonic with all his 'I failed my Slayer' rubbish. It's amusing as all hell."   
  
  
Angel glared at Spike venomously. "She *is* dead."   
  
  
Spike frowned. "Damn. I missed it. I woulda brought popcorn."   
  
  
Angel moved in a blur and pinned Spike against the wa "You are pissing me off, Childe."   
  
  
Spike's eyes were wide and startled. "Um,yeah,when did you grow a set of bullocks?"   
  
  
Angel slammed Spike's head into the wall "I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you correctly."   
  
  
"Sod off!" Spike snarled, then yelped as Angel drove a knee into his groin.   
  
  
Angel chuckled. "Sorry,hearing must be going in my old age. What was that?"   
  
  
Spike whimpered. "I'm sorry,Sire."   
  
  
Angel let Spike drop to the floor, smirking. "That's more like it," he said. "Get up."   
  
  
Spike got to his feet, eyes lowered. "Fuckin' Camarilla goons," he muttered.   
  
  
"Don't try my patience, boy. I've got none left," Angel said darkly.   
  
  
"Yes, Sire," Spike whispered, almost inaudibly.   
  
  
Sasha giggled. "Remind me not to ever get on his bad side, Uncle Julian."   
  
  
Julian looked amused. "Of course, Sasha."   
  
  
"What's all the noise?"   
  
  
Everyone's attention turned to the bedroom doorway where Buffy stood in Angel's shirt.   
  
  
Spike's jaw dropped. "Bloody hell. She's a soddin' Ventrue!"   
  
  
Buffy looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "Thanks for stating the obvious, Spike." Her voice held an edge of laughter.   
  
  
"You let someone else bugger the Slayer?" Spike asked Angel incredulously.   
  
  
"Watch it,Spike," Buffy said. "It's been a long time since I've had the pleasure of kicking your ass across town.   
  
  
"You never kicked my ass," Spike argued.   
  
  
"I put you in a wheelchair,Spike. What would you call that?" Buffy teased.   
  
  
" 'Ey! You dropped a bleedin' church organ on me!" Spike said. "You cheated."   
  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and looked at Angel. "Can I kill him?" she asked sweetly.   
  
  
"No," Angel said emotionlessly.   
  
  
"Ha!" Spike smirked.   
  
  
"If anyone kills him, it'll be me," Angel continued.   
  
  
"Hey!" Spike exclaimed, miffed.   
  
  
Cash and Sasha were laughing hysterically and Julian was trying his damnedest not to.   
  
  
Buffy grinned and kissed Julian on the cheek before walking over to Angel and sliding an arm around his waist.   
  
  
"That's just unnatural. Ventrue and LaSombra *do not mix*," Spike said, making a face.   
  
  
"Neither do Gangrel and Brujah," Angel grinned. "Look at them not mixing," he said, pointing to Sasha and Cash, who were now trying to perform tonsillectomies on each other, using only their tongues.   
  
  
"Bloody hell...everyone's gone insane," Spike swore.   
  
  
"No, that'd be your ho, Drusilla," Buffy said. "Than again, she *did* leave you for a Chaos demon."   
  
  
Spike growled. "You *would* have to bring that up,Slayer."   
  
  
Buffy gave him an innocent look. "What?"   
  
  
"Never bloody mind," Spike sighed. "What do you want me to tell your mum? She's panicked."   
  
  
A brief slash of pain showed on Buffy's face. "I...Tell her I died."   
  
  
Spike nodded, then blinked at her. "You're leavin' town, aren't you?"   
  
  
Buffy nodded. "San Francisco."   
  
  
"What about you, Angelus? Followin' the Slayer like a love-sick puppy?" Spike ribbed.   
  
  
Angel cuffed him lightly. "No. I still have a city to run."   
  
  
"You're breakin' up?" Spike grinned.   
  
  
"No." Buffy and Angel said in unison.   
  
  
"You are welcome to visit my city at any time, Angelus," Julian said.   
  
  
"Don't you have to get your Prince's permission or whatnot?" Spike asked him.   
  
  
Julian raised an eyebrow. "I am the Prince," he said dismissively. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to teach my Childe to hunt."   
  
  
Buffy kissed Angel and went to Julian's side.   
  
  
Spike couldn't have been more shocked if he'd woken up human.   
  
  
Buffy and Julian left and Spike blinked, coming out of his stupor.   
  
  
"The Slayer got Sired by a bleedin' Ventrue Prince?!?!" He nearly shouted.   
****  
The next night, Angel met Julian and Buffy at the airfield where their jet was waiting to take them to San Francisco.   
  
  
Sasha and Cash were already on board, waiting.   
  
  
"Call me when you get settled," Angel told Buffy.   
  
  
She smiled and kissed him. "I will. You'll have to come visit soon."   
  
  
Angel hugged her. "Count on it."   
  
  
Julian looked at his watch. "If we're to make the meeting, we need to go, Elizabeth."   
  
  
Buffy giggled at his use of her full name. Julian had told her that it would be easier for her if she used Elizabeth instead of Buffy. It would instill more respect, he said.   
  
  
It had been a long time since she'd used her given name, but she decided she liked it.   
  
  
"See you soon," Buffy said, then scampered onto the plane.   
  
  
Julian shook Angel's hand. "I meant it when I said you were welcome in my city, Angelus."   
  
  
Angel smiled. "Same to you. Cyrus didn't like you too much, but things in L.A. have changed since his death. You and yours are always welcome."   
  
  
"If you don't mind my asking, why did you kill Cyrus?" Julian questioned.   
  
  
"He thought it'd be funny to turn my secretary into lunch," he said.   
  
  
"Secretary?"   
  
  
"I run a private investigation firm for things people can't go to the police for," Angel said.   
  
  
Julian laughed."Ingenious way to keep the Masquerade."   
  
  
"Yeah,well it doesn't hurt to get paid either."   
- - - - - - -   
  
  
Angel watched the jet until it disappeared from sight completely, then turned and slowly walked away.   
  
  
From the plane, Buffy had watched Angel until she could no longer see him, then turned to face Cash and Sasha.   
  
  
"I miss him already."   
  
  
Sasha smiled. "Well,Christmas is coming up, and Uncle Julian always throws these *huge* parties. I could make sure he's on the guest list."   
  
  
Buffy grinned. "And New Year's?"   
  
  
"Totally," Sasha grinned back.   
  
  
Despite everything that had happened, life didn't seem quite so bad at all now.   
****  
(Five Years Later)   
  
  
Buffy had been Julian's second Enforcer for four years and was enjoying a rare night off.   
  
  
The mall was closing as she walked out to the Jaguar Julian had gotten her, and the only light was from the street lamps in the parking lot.   
  
  
A redheaded woman was walking up and down the isles, apparently having forgotten where she'd parked.   
  
  
Buffy was unlocking her car when the woman tapped her on the shoulder.   
  
  
"I'm sorry, have you seen a blue Neon?" she asked, her voice eerily familiar.   
  
  
Buffy turned to tell her she hadn't when she realized she was looking into the face of Willow Rosenberg.   
  
  
"Buffy!" Willow gasped.   
  
  
"Oh,shit."   
  
  
The End. 


End file.
